


Miscast

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes wrong, altering the Sailor Senshi's forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: Crack--Whale

"We've got to find someway to reverse this spell."

"I'm working on it," Ami shot from where she was going through books.

"Do we have to turn it back? It's so cute!"

"Yes! Stupid Usagi."

Usagi wiggled her cotton ball tail and twitched her white ears. "I feel fluffy!"

"You look like a cheap, cheap whore," Rei countered, licking a black paw and scratching it behind a pointed cat ear.

"I feel slimy," Minako complained, stretching.

"Stop touching things! You're probably poisonous." Minako's skin and hair were yellow, shot through with black lines in the pattern of a poison dart frog and she was secreting fluid from her pores.

"I'm with Usagi. It's a bit weird, but once you get used to it, it is a bit of an amusing novelty, assuming it's not permanent." Makoto's brown hair was shaggier and she was bulkier to support the huge moose horns coming from her head.

"Shut up!" Ami yelled. "This is not fun! None of you is whale!"


End file.
